tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph von Einzbern
Mystic Eyes of the Hours |tblColour = #DC143C |textColour = #FFA500 }} , born is a character who appears in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War conflict of Fate/Providence. He is the holder of the Seraphim Command Spell and the Master of Assassin in the Fourth Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Varga. Profile Background He is the firstborn son of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern. His mother and father loved him very much. He was pampered a lot as a child but he wasn't left to slack on his duties as a learning magus. At age 8, he was sent to Clock Tower to begin his education where he met and consequently fell in love with Rin Tohsaka. However, he would also develop a sister complex with Sakura Matou. Personality He has a calming personality and his appearance seems to turn the air tranquil. TBA Appearance TBA Relationships ;Kiritsugu Emiya :He idolizes his father. Although Kiritsugu is a mostly silent type, he cares deeply for his one and only son. He and Shirou had spent much time together. Kiritsugu would eventually give his Mystic Code, the , to his son after graduating from his Clock Tower education, just several weeks before the beginning of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War. ;Irisviel von Einzbern :His relationship with his mother is not the best but it is not the worst either. She is rarely home as she is running errands for her family, the Einzberns. Whenever she is home, Shirou would help his mother in any way he can. Depending on her mood, Irisviel can either criticize or thank him. For Shirou, he takes both appreciatively. ;Illyasviel von Einzbern :She is Shirou's younger sister born five years after his own. Shirou and Illyasviel have a very close relationship. While Shirou was learning at the Clock Tower, he kept in touch with his sister through the phone. Illya would attend when Shirou turns 13. The next four years, they would go to school together. ;Rin Tohsaka :She is Shirou's first love. Ever since he met her, he was in love. Rin would not return his love though. Shirou's persistence would end up winning Rin's heart after three years. He and Rin would then be engaged to be married at age 17 with both their parents' approvals. ;Sakura Matou :Shirou treats her like a second sister. Sakura is rather inexperienced and she falls behind most other magi. Shirou attempts to help her in her training even though he himself is practically abysmal in any other magecraft outside of his Projection and . ;Shinji Matou :He is good friends with Shinji. Shirou is quite jealous of Shinji because he is an excellent student, rivaling that of Rin. The feeling is mutual as Shinji is no good at Shirou's personal magecraft. They spend their weekends and breaks together to train. Role ''Fate/Prototype: Aria to the Revelations of War'' Shirou makes an appearance before Kiritsugu goes off. He makes his dad promise that he will return from the war as unscathed as possible. Kiritsugu promised his son and walked away. Shirou and Irisviel would then catch a plane to return to Germany. ''Fate/Providence'' ''Fate/Varga'' Abilities Shirou Emiya has no one elemental affinity to be proud of. However, his Origin of is unique in of itself. It entails perpetual motion: the drive to forever move forward without looking back on the past. Cycling through with whatever is available without forethought but never reflecting on an afterthought. In spell casting, this entails a continuous reuse of a single spell that can be recycled again and again without wasting the same cost of mana as the first time. The only downside is in variety, where alternating spells would be delayed as the circle needs to either slow down to reaffirm itself or take a risk in drifting and lose all control before crashing out. A loophole in this is to trick the Origin by link casting spells of similar enough abilities to smoothly transition from a spell to one of a different kind without losing out on the benefits the origin brings in continuous casting. However, one mistake could end up derailing the whole attempt. Shirou is not yet skilled enough to exploit this loophole in his own Origin.